DE LA MISMA EDAD
by savir12
Summary: es el turno de la hija de arnold para pasar por el tormento de un bravucon personal, pero ella decide irse con su tía, no por que no soporte al chico, si no que sus padres, en especial su madre lo defiende. con su hermano conosera la razon
1. Chapter 1

**De la misma edad.**

Una chica rubia de aproximadamente 9 años con una blusa del mismo color de la que usaba su padre a los 9 años, chaleco verde menta y falda celeste y un moño del mismo color, con botas altas negras hasta las rodillas. Entra furiosa, cansada y con una expresión de pocos amigos a su casa, cosa que no pasa desapercibido para sus padres los cuales se encontraban en la sala. El padre leyendo el periódico y la madre leyendo un libro de poesía.

La chica paso sin saludar subió las escaleras muy rápido, dejándolos más confundidos, se observaron el uno al otro y volvieron a ver a la puerta de la cual apareció un chico de 10 años rubio con cabeza de balón igual que su padre. Solo que su semblante era más serio.

Chico: buenas tardes.

Papá: bien venido a casa.

Mamá: ¿Cómo les fue?

Chico: bueno…digamos que hoy no fue un gran día para Stella.

Papá: por la forma en que entro, tuvo que ser un día muy pesado.

Mamá: ¿Qué le paso?

Chico: Denis, eso paso.

Papá: ¿la volvió a molestar durante la clase?

Chico: mucho peor papá, le pegaron chicle en el pelo.

Mamá: ¿Qué?

Ambos padres se levantaron y fueron a ver a su hija la cual estaba en su cama sentada abrazando sus rodias.

Papá: ¿podemos entrar?

Stella: si… adelante.

Los padres entraron y la vieron muy triste, sabían que Stella amaba su pelo largo lo adoraba, siempre cuidaba de él, lo cepillaba 3 veces al día y logro que le llegara a la cintura.

Mamá: ¿estás bien?

Stella: no.

Papá: tu hermano nos contó todo.

Mamá: ¿estas segura que fue él?

Stella: claro que fue el, es el único que me odia.

Mamá: ¿tú viste que fue él?

Stella: claro que si mamá marcos lo vio.

Mamá: ¿marcos? Ese chico que se cree el más popular de tu escuela.

Stella: si, él lo vio todo.

Papá: así que tú no viste nada.

Stella: pero marcos lo vio.

Papá: perdona hija pero no deberías culpar a alguien sin pruebas.

Mamá: si, deberías averiguar bien las cosas.

Stella: ¿de qué lado están? Él me ha molestado des de los 5años.

Mamá: si lo sé… pero no creo que el….

Stella: otra vez defendiéndolo mamá, yo soy tu hija, el no.

Los padres se sorprendieron al ver la tan molesta, siempre era tan paciente pero ahora parecía su hermano.

Papá: Stella no te molestes veras que sabremos si fue el oh no.

Stella: ¿tú también lo dudas papá? Ya les dije quien fue.

Stella se acostó bocabajo con la almohada encima.

Papá: Stella, no te pongas así.

Stella: váyanse.

Mamá: Stella solo…

De pronto de la puerta apareció el chico del principio.

Chico: papá, mamá, buscan en la puerta.

Papá: ya vamos phill,

Phill: creo que tienen que venir ya.

Mamá: phill, estamos ocupados, dile que nos espere 5 minutos.

Phill: no creo que pueda esperar dice que es urgente.

Papá: iré yo.

Phill: no, deben ir los dos.

Ambos se vieron extrañados pero al ver la insistencia de su hijo bajaron con el asía la sala.

Sala/

Niña: así que… tú eres el chico idiota.

Decía una niña de 7 años con dos colitas una de cada lado, cabello rubio y un vestido morado con rosa y una moña morada zapatos blancos y parecida a su padre.

Chico: mira enana, yo me largo.

Niña: no, tú te quedaras aquí hasta que venga mis padres.

Chico: agradece que seas una chica.

Decía el chico cruzado de brazos viendo hacia otro lado.

De repente la niña se paró en la mesa de la sala y lo tomo del cuello asiendo que la viera a los ojos.

Niña: mira tonto, cuando yo hablo quiero que me presten atención y más si es un zoquete como tú.

Chico: tienes agallas niña pero no sabes con quien hablas.

Niña: oh no, tú no sabes con quien te metes, si Stella pierde su hermoso cabello conocerás a Geraldine shortman pataki.

Esto lo decía la niña sin soltarlo del cuello.

Papá/mamá: ¡GERALDINE!

La niña al escuchar su nombre lo suelta y se sienta al lado de el con los brazos cruzados.

Geraldine: el comenzó.

Mamá: Geraldine, debes disculparte.

Geraldine: ¿yo? Él fue el que le pego chicle a Stella.

Papá: eso no lo sabemos todavía.

Phill atrás de ellos recostado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

Phill: pulga vallamos al cuarto, creo que ellos tienen que hablar.

Geraldine: no me digas pulga, además yo…

Mamá: Geraldine discúlpate con Denis y ve con tu hermano.

Geraldine: ¿pero?

Papá: Geraldine.

Geraldine se levantó le dio la espalda a sus padres y observo al chico.

Geraldine: lo… lo siento… (Susurrando) pagaras por esto.

Geraldine se fue de mal humor con su hermano y ambos subieron las escaleras sin dejar de verlo, cosa que notaron sus padres.

Papá: discúlpalos, solo están molestos por lo que le paso a Stella.

Chico: mm… no se preocupe.

Mamá: ¿quieres beber algo?

Chico: no señora shortman. Yo.

Mamá: ¿y dime vienes a decirme quien le hizo eso a Stella?

El chico se quedó muy sorprendido ya que ella era la única que creía que el no era y al parecer su esposo también lo creía.

Chico: bueno yo este, no sé ni que hago aquí. Yo iba a mi casa y su hijo al verme enfrente me jalo para dentro dejándome a su hija de guardia para que no me fuera.

Papá: Qué curioso, según tengo informado vives de lado contrario de esta calle.

Diciendo esto se sentó con su esposa en el sofá enfrente del chico.

Denis: a bueno es que venía de la escuela.

Helga: oh la que está cerca de tu casa.

Denis: bueno. Yo no tengo por qué ser interrogado, si yo fui el que le pego ese chicle a Stella si, ahora me largo.

El chico se paró, esperando recibir los regaños al ver que el confeso el crimen contra su hija, pero en lugar de eso solo vio como arnold y Helga se miraban sonriendo.

Arnold: siéntate Denis.

Denis al quedar extrañado con su reacción decidió obedecer.

Helga: deja de decir eso, si no quieres que Stella lo sepa aceptamos tu decisión. Pero creo que haces mal.

Arnold: haces mal en hacer que piense que fuiste tú.

Helga: cuéntanos como fue todo.

Denis: bueno.

 **Versión de Denis**

Yo estaba en mi escritorio lanzándole bolas de papel como siempre a Stella y ella volteaba molesta a verme y así transcurrió la mañana, yo le hacia las bromas habituales, pero de pronto apareció marcos y su bola de zopencos.

Marcos: hola stella.

Stela: oh, hola marcos.

Ella hacia su mirada de borrego a medio morir al verlo.

Esto lo contaba Denis muy molesto cosa que no pasaron desapercibida por los padres de Stella.

Marcos: mira Stella me preguntaba, si podíamos juntarnos en la hora de recreo a conversar.

Stela: ¡claro! Me encantaría.

Yo como idiota viendo toda la escenita cursi.

Stela: no puedo creerlo, marcos sabe que existo.

Denis: valla estas muy contenta, ¿Qué? descubriste que el zoquete de marcos le gustan las niñas samaritanas como tú.

Stella: Denis, ¿porque no puedes ser un caballero como marcos y dejarme de molestar?

Denis: yo soy mejor que él.

Stella: lo dudo Denis. Marcos es un sueño.

Denis: para mí una pesadilla, una piedra en el zapato.

Stella: ¿Por qué? dime ¿porque te molesta tantos marcos?

Denis: es dos caras, además ¿Por qué te gusta? es 2 años mayor que nosotros.

Stella: no lo entenderías Denis.

Denis: como sea pelos de escoba, yo me largo.

El tiempo transcurrió y cuando estaba en el baño, escuche a los amigos de marcos decir sobre un plan contra Stella, decidí correr y advertirle que no se juntara con ellos… pero me ignoro completa mente y se fue. En el recreo estaban platicando él y ella muy animados.

(Al recordar como estela y marcos platicaban tan animados vio así el suelo y apretó los puños. Era difícil contarlo ya que el solo recordarlo era como un puñetazo en el estómago)

Denis: yo vi que al despedirse de ella la abrazo y lentamente le quería colocar el chicle, le grite y fui a detenerlo pero un idiota amigo de marco hiso que tropezara y la empuje sin querer haciendo que marcos tuviera más tiempo para pegarle el chicle cuando me levante ya era muy tarde.

Stella: ¿Qué te pasa?

Denis: Stella, marcos te…

Pero los amigos de marcos me agarraron y me alejaron de ella sin poderle decir nada.

Helga: ¿te golpearon? Cierto.

Denis: si…me llevaron atrás de la escuela y quise defenderme pero ellos eran 5.

Arnold: ¿Por qué no le dijiste al director?

Denis: lo intente, pero cuando llegue Stella estaba con marcos en la dirección. Acusándome que fui yo el del chicle. Y como sabrán no soy el alumno modelo y por mi expediente de hacerle bromas a Stella no me dejaron ni hablar.

Marcos decía que cuando sus amigos me llevaron se dio cuenta que yo le pegue el chicle… y todos le creyeron a el, hasta el director, además cuando quise aclarar las cosas con Stella ella… olvídenlo…no fue nada.

Phill: ella dijo que te largaras de su vista, que no quería oírte ni verte, que eras la peor cosa que le ha pasado en sus pocos años de vida. Que por eso tus padres te abandonaron, luego tu dijiste que si lo hiciste y que estabas satisfecho con tu broma.

Arnold: ¿Phill?

Helga: ¿no estabas con tu hermana?

Geraldine: hola, perdón yo le insistí en oír la conversación.

Helga: hablare con ustedes muy seria mente jovencitos.

Arnold después de ver a sus hijos, vio que Denis se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta.

Arnold: ¿espera? Debemos aclarar las cosas con Stella.

Denis: yo no quiero aclarar nada, si no sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes lo del chicle en el pelo, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que no fui yo y además solo les conté lo que paso por que me estaban interrogando y no me dejaban ir. No entiendo por qué no me tratan como el delincuente, el tonto que molesta a su hija, el rechazado, el bastardo que ni sus padres querían, que lo abandonaron…

Pero Denis no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de repente sintió como era abrazado por Helga.

Denis se quedó asombrado no sabía que hacer oh que decir, oh cómo actuar ante tal acto ya que era el primer abrazo que recibía desde que tenía memoria. Vivía con su tío el cual lo trataba muy mal y siempre le decía que era una escoria un estorbo, que por eso sus padres lo abandonaron a los 2 años, sin saber cómo pensó que así se sentiría si su mamá lo abrazara y cuando estiro las manos para corresponder el abrazo fue interrumpido.

Stella: ¿Qué demonios hace ese idiota aquí?

Helga soltó a Denis y vio a su hija estaba sorprendida ya que ella solía tener el carácter de su padre.

Arnold: ¡Stella! No le hables así de Denis…

Geraldine: si Stella el no…

Stella: ¿también tu Geraldine?

Helga: Stella, tranquilízate… el no

Stella: el…el acaba de arruinar mi vida, tily me acaba de decir que marcos le conto a la escuela que me odiaba por ser tan samaritana y que era tan poca cosa que no podía defenderme de él, que tal vez era masoquista, que debería aprender de mi hermana menor para defenderme… que no parecía ser de los temerarios hermanos shortman.

Arnold/helga: ¿temerarios?

Helga y arnold voltearon a ver a sus hijos.

Phill: no se delo que habla.

Estela: ¿Están contentos?

Denis: eres una tonta, como puedes dejarte llevar por el zoquete de marcos.

Stella: el único zoquete eres tú, ya entiendo por qué fuiste abandonado por tus padres.

Helga: Stella ya basta.

Arnold: Stella retráctate.

Denis: me largo, hasta nunca.

Helga: Denis.

Stella: ¿por qué lo apoyan y Más tu mamá?

Arnold: ve a tu cuarto jovencita luego tendremos una platica muy larga con Tigo.

Stella solo se fue a su cuarto llorando dejando un silencio muy incómodo en la sala.

Phill: bien, creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

Geraldine: si…estoy de acuerdo.

Los chicos intentaron retirarse lo más pronto posible pero fue imposible.

Arnold: ¿adónde van?

Geraldine: je, a dormir papá.

Helga. Irán después que nos expliquen eso de los TEMERARIOS HERMANOS SHORTMAN.

Geraldine: genial. Gracias Stella.

Phill: ¿pero no irán hablar con Stella?

Arnold: ella tiene mucho que pensar antes de escucharnos.

Helga: ahora empiecen hablar.

Phill: no es nada, es solo que digamos que no nos dejamos de los brabucones de la escuela.

Geraldine: si los ponemos en su lugar. Solo eso.

Arnold: ahora entiendo por qué en el parque ese niño salió corriendo.

Helga: ¿niño? ¿Qué niño?

Phill. Esa fue por Geraldine, ella lo agarro del pelo y le dio una tunda por que le quería quitar el dinero a sofí.

Geraldine: gracias, soplón.

Después de una plática con sus 2 hijos y dejarles en claro que no debían arreglar las cosas a golpes. Se fueron al cuarto de Stella la cual estaba despierta sentada frente el espejo de su cuarto.

Arnold / Helga: ¿Stella?

Stella: adelante.

Helga: ¿ya estas más tranquila?

Stella es ...

Helga se colocó atrás de Stella para ver su cabello, lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a peinarlo, claro dejando aparte el que tenía chicle.

Stella: perdónenme, me comporte muy mal.

Arnold se recostó un poco en la pared a la par del espejo y solo sonrió un poco al ver que su hija estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

Helga: tranquila hija, todos alguna vez nos molestamos y actuamos un poco mal a tu edad.

Stella: ¿mamá? ¿Alguna vez, fuiste molestada en la escuela? Ya sabes tenías a alguien que te molestara todo el tiempo.

Helga se vio al espejo y luego vio a arnold el cual también la vio detenidamente.

Arnold: ha, ha, ha, ¿te aseguro que tu madre nunca tuvo esos problemas.

Stella: que suerte mamá ¿pero cómo lograbas que nadie te molestara? ¿Acaso tú la protegías siempre papá?

Ahora el turno de Helga de reír.

Helga: para nada, tu padre era más… como decirlo…un buen chico.

Stella: ¿en serio papá?

Arnold: si, algo así.

Stella: entonces tú siempre intervenías para evitar que mamá fuera molestada, sin importar que estuvieras en peligro.

Helga: ha, ha. No, creme, tu padre nunca hiso eso, él tenía sus propios problemas.

Arnold: digamos que tu mamá y yo no éramos muy amigos a tu edad.

Stella: saben. Tengo una pelea interna, una parte de mi quiere disculparse con Denis pero otra parte lo odia.

Helga: sé que Denis te ha molestado siempre, pero él sabe cuánto quieres tu cabello y nunca se atrevió hacer algo así.

Stella: tal vez nunca se le ocurrió, hasta ahora.

Arnold: deberías hablar con él y escucharlo tal vez él no sea lo que aparenta.

Stella: ¿aparenta? ¿Crees que el oculte algo?

Helga: creme hija debes ver más allá de las personas.

Arnold: averigua bien lo sucedido e intenta ver más allá de lo que quiere mostrarte. Podrías sorprenderte.

Stela: no lo sé…es muy fácil decirlo para ustedes.

Helga: aras lo correcto. Además eres igual a tu padre, solo intenta no perder la paciencia.

Stella: está bien. Lo intentare.

Helga: bueno ya está.

Arnold: vez Stela no fue tan grabe.

Stella: genial mamá muchas gracias.

Helga: ya vez no era para tanto hija, te quedo una cuarta debajo de los hombros pero sete be muy bien.

Stela: mil gracias

Arnold: hablaras mañana con Denis.

Stela: aun no lo sé, talvez me disculpe pero quiero alejarme de él.

Helga: ¿alejarte?

Stella: quería ver si podía ir con tía Olga para las vacaciones.

Arnold: ¿quieres ir a Inglaterra?

Stella: si mañana empiezan las vacaciones y ella quería que yo fuera y…

Helga: pero hija, deberías pensarlo mejor.

Arnold: descansa princesa, piensa mejor las cosas, no te ayudara en nada huir de los problemas.

Helga estaba un poco triste por la noticia de su hija así que opto por bajar la mirada, darle un beso en la frente y salir con arnold. Cuando estaban en su cuarto Helga se sentó en la orilla de la cama y no decía ni una palabra.

Helga: ¿arnold?

Arnold: ¿dime?

Helga: ¿soy una mala madre?

Arnold se sorprendió por las palabras de su esposa que opto por sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

Arnold: claro que no cielo, eres la mejor, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo eres?

Helga: tú conoces Stella, es tan buena, que no diría las verdaderas razones para irse y tal vez crea que soy pésima al no apoyarla el 100% y en realidad de la que quiere apartarse sea de mí.

Arnold: vamos cariño, Stella no piensa así, ni lo hace por eso.

Pero arnold sintió como su esposa dejo car unas lágrimas sobre él. Opto por separarla un poco y verla a los ojos.

Arnold: créeme Helga los niños te adoran, eres una madre espectacular Stella lo hace para alejarse de Denis, no de ti.

Helga: gracias mi dulce samaritano. (Abrazando a arnold y dándole un beso)

Pero sin percatarse que phill al verla llorar se fue al cuarto de Stella la cual aún estaba despierta frente al espejo.

Phill: ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mamá?

Stella: ¿no estabas dormido?

Phill: si, pero me levante por un vaso de agua y vi a mamá llorando.

Stella: yo no le hice nada.

Phill: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Stella: que quería alejarme de Denis y iría con la tía Olga estas vacaciones.

Phill: si eres tonta, no vez que ella cree que es por ella.

Stella: mamá no entendería lo que estoy pasando, ella nunca fue molestada por nadie en la escuela.

Phill: eso no lo sabes.

Stella: ello me lo dijo.

Philla. Bueno ya conoces a mamá seguro evitaba los problemas y desidia ignorar a los brabucones.

Stella: es lo más seguro, pero es por eso que te digo que ella no entiende por qué me quiero ir. Entiende más a Denis y no sé por qué.

Phill: pregúntale tal vez papá era uno de esos chicos brabucones?

Stella: tampoco lo creo ellos dijeron que papá era alguien muy tranquilo.

Philla. Oye, ¿Por qué te han contado eso a ti?

Stella: yo pregunte, pero ese no es el caso, me iré eso es todo además no será para siempre.

Phill: espero que si lo sea.

Stella: eres un tonto, pero no lograras que me sienta mal…mamá debe entender que debo alejarme de su protegido.

Phill: y vuelve la burra al trigo, mamá no lo protege.

Stella: ¿Qué no? Si lo hiso, lo hace y lo seguirá haciendo. Pero sabes desearía ver como mamá pudo pasar los 9 años sin ser molestada.

Philla: Estas loca.

Pero de pronto no solo vieron una luz verde en el corredor la cual con cautela siguieron.

Stella: llamare a papá.

Phill: no seas cobarde, mira va al ático.

Stella: tengo miedo.

Phill: vamos a ver.

Después de indagar y acercarse cuidadosamente al ático vieron una caja verde de la cual provenía esa luz.

Stella: ¿Qué crees que sea?

Phill: no lo sé, abrámosla para ver.

Stella: no creo que sea buena idea.

Phill: marcos tenía razón, eres una cobarde.

Stella: eso crees pues mira esto.

Stella se acercó abrió la caja y vio un amuleto en forma de ojo color verde el cual estaba tallado en madera y un diamante verde.

Stella: es hermoso.

Philla. ¿Pero qué es?

Stella: no le sé.

Phill: mira estas escrituras.

Stella: es genial,

De repente phill vio a Stella y bajo la mirada.

Phill: no te vayas con tía Olga.

Stella: ¿Qué? creí que eso estaba claro, además ya sabes mis motivos..

Phill: solo comprende a mamá, ella tiene sus razones.

Stella. Pues desearía saber cuáles son.

Phill: yo desearía poder decírtelas, pero no lo sé.

De repente el objeto comenzó a brillar con una luz cegadora llenando el cuarto de rayos verdes.


	2. Cap 2: parientes lejanos

Cap. 2: parientes lejanos.

Todo se tornó oscuro y de repente phill estaba a la par de una banca en el parque. Eran como las 3 de la tarde, nuestro muchacho observo sus manos y detenidamente fijo su mirada a todos lados, como buscando una respuesta coherente a lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a preguntarse si estaba soñando oh si estaba volviéndose loco, pero de repente tuvo una preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba su hermana, la preocupación aumentaba y su manos temblaban al no saber que pasaba, pero fue interrumpido de repente cuando alguien le toco el hombro derecho.

Chico: viejo ¿vas a quedarte aquí parado oh vendrás a jugar?

Phill: ¿me hablas a mí? – pregunto extrañado al percatarse de un niño de su edad con tés morena y cabello extraño para él.

Gerald: … por supuesto ¿te encuentras bien arnold?

Phill: ¿arnold? Estas equivocado ¿y quién rayos eres? – apartándose un poco de el para encararlo de frente.

Gerald: ya deja de bromear, cualquiera diría que estás loco.

Phill: ¿no escuchaste? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? – colocando una expresión de pocos amigos, logrando preocupar a Gerald, que no sabía si era una broma oh enserio se volvió loco.

Gerald: que buena broma viejo pero es hora de irnos. – señalando a su espalda en señal que ya debían irse, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, más bien la cara de su amigo le preocupaba más.

Phill: mira chico te equivocas de persona.

Gerald: ¿chico? Viejo soy Gerald tu amigo.

De repente phill comenzó a observar más al muchacho moreno y cada vez recuerdos de unas fotos en el álbum de sus padres y de la casa de Gerlyn comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y mientras procesaba la información se quedó estático y comenzaba armar cosas en su cabeza.

Gerald: viejo me asustas, te llevare a tu casa.- colocando otra vez su mano en el hombro de chico el cual solo lo esquivo y echo a correr.

Gerald: ¡arnold! – intento alcanzarlo pero lo perdió al doblar una esquina. –demonios lo perdí-.

Phill: eso quiere decir que él es mi tío Gerald, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estás Stella? ¿Dónde estás papá, mamá?-iba perdido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de una persona que choco con él.

Chica: fíjate cabeza de balón.

Phill: tú fíjate ciega… ¿Stella?

Chica: el golpe te dejo más tarado camarón con pelos y quien te crees para hablarme así zoquete. –decía mas enojada la chica de cabello rubio que se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

Phill: …no eres Stella entonces…tú…

Chica: soy Helga tarado. ¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo con una expresión más enojada que la anterior por que se preguntaba quién demonios era la tal Stella.

Phill: ¿eres Helga? Helga, Helga. ¿Helga Geraldine Pataki? Esa Helga.

Helga: si zopenco y deja de llamarme por mi segundo nombre oh are que te tragues tu lengua.-con esto último lo tomo de cuello haciendo que quedara a la altura de su rostro.- ¿te quedo claro cabeza de balón?

Phill: si mamá, digo si señora, digo si helga.

Helga: ¿no vales mi tiempo tarado?- dejándolo caer de nuevo en el suelo.-vete a descansar zopenco, mira que llamarme mamá agradece que estoy de buenas Arnoldo.

Diciendo esto phill solo vio cómo su madre se alejaba dejándolo muy asombrado por su faceta chica ruda.

Stella: ¿phill? ¿eres tú?

Phill: ¡Stella! Eres tú.- levantándose para abrazarla el cual al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se apartó de ella, tenía una reputación que cuidar y verse como el hermano protector cariñoso la arruinaría y más porque Stella se lo contaría a pulga y ella si no lo dejaría en paz.

Stella: ¿Qué está pasando hermano? ¿Tengo miedo? ¿Ya no sé si es un sueño oh estoy loca?

Phill: temo que está pasando. ¿Dime has hablado con alguien?

Stella: si con… no me creerás pero con la tía phoebe.

Phill: ¿cuéntame todo en esa heladería y no omitas ningún detalle?

Los dos entraron en la heladería y se sentaron en la barra.

Versión de Stella###

Stella: ¿phill?-decía mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela.

Phoebe: ¿Helga?- pronunciaba una chica de rasgos asiáticos que se quedó tarde en la escuela por petición del director, esto por unos papeles que debía arreglar.

Stella: no, disculpe me confunde.- no quiso explicar ya que lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a su hermano.

Phoebe: Helga tendrás otra ropa… pero sé que eres tú.

Stella: no, mi nombre es Stella y Helga es mi…..

Phoebe: no me digas que te disfrazaste otra vez para hablar con arnold.

Stella: mira enserio lo siento, pero no puedo explicarte nada estoy perdida y no encuentro a mi hermano.

Phoebe: ya entiendo, tienes razón y más que él está aquí, si entendido no me conoces.

Stella: creo que no me entiendes tú a mí, yo no te conozco.

De repente Stella corre y abraza al chico que se acercaba.

Stella: te encontré.-dejando a la chica con la boca abierta ya que nunca se imaginó tal reacción de parte de su amiga.

Arnold: ¿Cecil?-decía el chico el cual estaba sorprendido al ver a la chica del día de san Valentín.

##############################################################

Phill al escuchar el nombre de su padre casi se ahoga con la cereza del helado.

Phill: dijiste que te encontraste con la tía phoebe no con nuestro padre.- el chico estaba un poco preocupado.

Stela: déjame terminar.

Phill: está bien continúa.

###############################################################

Stella: ¿phill?

Arnold: te equivocas phill es mi abuelo.

Stella: ¿abuelo?

Arnold: si ¿pero cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿Y cómo conoces a mi abuelo?

Stella poco a poco comenzó a procesar la información y cuando se percató que al que abrazaba era su papá lo soltó y retrocedió.

Arnold: que bien que estés aquí, y veo que conoces a phoebe.

Stella: phoebe… ¿phoebe?...

Arnold: ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

Phill 1: hombre pequeño ya nos vamos, tu amigo debe estar esperándote en el parque para el juego- el abuelo que había ido por el a la escuela observo a la chica y luego a su nieto.

Phill 1: invita a tu linda amiguita a cenar arnold.

Arnold: me encantaría que fueras a cenar a mi casa Cecil hay tanto de que hablar.

Phoebe: deberías aceptar Cecil.

Arnold: ¿ustedes son amigas?

Stella: yo, bueno…

Phoebe: si, somos amigas desde hace un mes.

Arnold: oh…ya veo. ¿Y dime Cecil a qué horas puedo pasar por ti?

Phill: que no sea muy tarde, ya que llevo mucha hambre.

Arnold: abuelo,- en son de reproche por su comportamiento.

Pero Stella no pudo dejar de ver al simpático anciano, ya que por fin podía ver al hombre del que su papá hablaba maravillas. Se perdió en sus pensamientos ya que quería abrazarlo y quería preguntarle si lo que contaba su papá acerca de él era cierto. Pero sabía que algo andaba mal y si había visto películas sabía que con decir algo todo cambiaria.

Aun que estaba la posibilidad de que fuera un sueño, ¿pero y si no? ¿Y si arruinaba todo? Stella opto por no cambiar nada y decidió aceptar con la cabeza.

Arnold: ¿Stella?-preguntaba algo preocupado ya que Cecil, para él. Estaba pálida y con un semblante de desmallo.

Stella: si me permiten debo irme.- stella al decir esto salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos los presentes intrigados.

Arnold intento correr pero fue detenido por phoebe.

Arnold: ¿pero no le dije donde vivo?- pronunciaba algo preocupado ya que en verdad quería verla.

Phill1: seguro que ella sabe hombre pequeño.

Phoebe: algo me dice que la veras otra vez.

Arnold: eso espero.- suspirando y con la esperanza de volver a verla.

###################################################################

Phill: ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pronunciaba más frustrado y con una expresión de cansancio con la mirada fija en su helado.

Stella: tengo miedo.- dejando de comer su helado y con la mirada en el suelo.

Phill al escucharla la vio de reojo y noto que estaba al borde del llanto y si algo odiaba más que nada era ver a sus hermanas llorar, claro eso nunca se los diría a ellas pero si aria lo imposible por verlas feliz.

Phill: bueno Stella ya estamos aquí, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No lo sabemos pero quedarnos aquí no arreglara nada.

Stella: … ¿y si arruinamos el tiempo? y papá y mamá no se quedan juntos, ¿y si no existimos? ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? ¿Y si desaparecemos?

Phill comprendía que la cosa estaba cada vez peor cuando vio que los ojos de su hermana se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. El no debía permitirlo y más con Stella aunque no lo dijera la quería mucho si le hacía bromas pero las quería, él y Stella solo se llevaban un año y 6 meses. De repente al verla tan indefensa rápidamente su promesa pasó frente a él.

Recuerdo.

Phill: perdóname por hacerte llorar, pero muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Te prometo que te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te haga llorar.-diciendo esto salió del cuarto y se fue a dormir.

(Esta parte es cómo y por qué hiso la promesa)

/promesa de hermano mayor/

(Edad en la que se conocieron sus padres)

Phill: mamá, Stella tiene mi carrito.- jalando la falda de su mamá la cual estaba preparando la comida.

Mamá: vamos phill juega con ella. Pronunciaba al ver que su hijo tenía una expresión muy molesta.

Phill: ¿pero es una niña? –y fijaba su cara así la niña que se aproximaba a él.

Stella: aquí esta.-dándole el carro de nuevo, con una sonrisa que solo asía enfurecer más a phill.

Mamá: tómalo phill te lo está dando.- dejo de hacer la comida y acaricio el cabello de Stella ya que sabía de donde saco lo comprensiva y buena.

Phill: ya no lo quiero, lo lleno de piojos, no lo quiero.- y el niño salió corriendo a su escondite favorito.

Mamá: ¡phill!-intentando llamarlo, quería que él se llevara bien con su hermana pero últimamente no la quería cerca.

Stella: no me quiere.

Helga: claro que te quiere, ¿Por qué no lo aria?

Stella: por que unos chicos de primer grado le dijeron que lo echarían a la calle por mí.

Helga: ¿Qué?

Stella: no lo eches mamá yo lo quiero mucho si quieres yo me voy.

Helga abrazo a su hija que rompió en llanto.

Helga: explícame bien eso de que echaremos a uno.

Stella: bueno estaban molestando a phill diciéndole que ustedes se dieron cuenta que era defectuoso y que no eran el niño que querían y por eso no tardaron en traerme a mí para que ocupe su lugar.

Helga con cada parte que le contaba Stella le hervía la sangre y su lado pataki quería golpear a los padres de los niños por no saber educarlos. Pero sin saber que phill no se fue muy lejos, más bien se quedó escuchando todo detrás de la puerta.

Phill estaba muy mal al oír a su hermana decir que se iría ella para que él no se fuera, se preguntaba como odiarla si era muy buena, así que antes de escuchar más decidió huir de casa.

La pequeña Stella termino de contarle a su madre todo lo sucedido y Helga no tardo en explicarle que eso nunca ocurriría que ella y arnold amaban a los dos por igual, así que decidió ir al escondite de phill para explicarle eso también pero su sorpresa fue al ver un papel en la mesita de la sala una nota que decía.

Phill: les ahorro el problema de echarme, los amo mucho, cuiden de la pelos de alambre.

Helga entro en pánico y lo primero que hiso fue llamar a su esposo al trabajo para contarle todo lo sucedido, tomo a Stella y la llevo con sus abuelos paternos y emprendió una búsqueda ella misma quedando con arnold en juntarse en el parque.

Abuela Stella: no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Papá de arnold: ellos lo encontraran, si quieres quédate con la pequeña Stella y yo iré a ayudarles.

Stella vio también la preocupación en sus abuelos y decidió ir ella a buscarlo.

Stella: abuela puedo ir a dormir tengo mucho sueño.

Abuela: está bien cariño te llevare a la cama.

Arropo a la pequeña en el cuarto que era de arnold le dio un beso en la frente y cuando vio que se quedó dormida apago la luz y salió.

Stella: bien iré a encontrar a mi hermano.- la pequeña salió del cuarto por la parte de arriba y decidió ir por su cuenta, no le diría a nadie ya que si lo hacía no la dejarían, al encontrarse caminando en la calle oscuras vio a tres chicos conocidos, claro que no deseaba encontrárselos.

En otra calle.

Arnold: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Está bien si, ya estamos en eso.-arnold colgó el teléfono y vio a su esposa.

Helga: ¿Qué?

Arnold: bueno…

Helga: habla ya cabeza de balón oh te sacare las palabras de un solo golpe.

Arnold: Stella también desapareció.

Helga procesaba lentamente la información que le daba su esposo y su mano se formó en un puño el cual temblaba.

Arnold: no te preocupes estarán bien.

Helga golpeo en el brazo a arnold lo suficiente para que este se detuviera el brazo aguantándose un grito de dolor.

Helga: mis dos pequeños están perdidos y dices eso Arnoldo. Si algo les pasa, yo…- Helga empezó a llorar y arnold la abrazó fuerte mente, sabía que helga estaba muy mal con lo que pasaba.

Arnold: vamos querida recuerda que son pataki, ellos estarán bien.

Helga: son unos niños Arnoldo.-viendo a su esposo a los ojos.

Arnold: créeme los encontraremos y verás que estarán bien y si phill tiene tu carácter y tu fuerza estará más que bien.

Helga: pero Stella es como tú.

Arnold: …querida debo tomar eso como un insulto.-dijo separándose solo un poco de su esposa.

Helga: perdón no quería decirlo lo pensé pero no quería decirlo.

Arnold: creo que debemos hablar de esto más tarde ahora hay que buscar a los niños.

Helga: si tu ve por el cementerio y yo a la casa del árbol.

Los dos se separaron y en cuanto ya no vio a Helga su cara se tornó preocupada y con mucha angustia, cosa que quería ocultarle a su esposa ya que no quería preocuparla más pero realmente estaba mal, rápidamente llamo a su amigo para que le ayudara.

Stella: son unos mentirosos.

Chico1: mira mocosa lo que le dijimos a tu hermano es la verdad.

Stella: les diré a sus padres.

Chico2: no lo creo.-decía mientras le agarraba la mano.

Chico3: si vas de chismosa te ira mal.

Stella: suéltame, oh mi papá le dirá a tus padres.

Chico1: si tú le dices a tu papá tu hermano la pasara muy mal.

Stella: él es muy fuerte no se dejara de tontos como ustedes, mi hermano no les tiene miedo.

Chico2: hagamos un trato, dejamos en Paz a tu hermano si nos das tu refacción durante todo el año y tu domingo.

Stella: si lo dejan en paz sí.

Chico3: eres muy lista, ahora que tal si te amarramos al árbol.

Stella: ¿creí que nos dejarían en paz?-pero los chicos la llevaban al árbol.

Chico2: error dejaremos en paz a tu hermano a ti no, ¿oh quieres que molestemos a tu hermanito? Elije el oh tú.

Stella: yo.-decía mientras lloraba.

##:Suéltala ahora si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

Stella: ¡phill!

Phill: si no la sueltan sabrás quien es phill shortman pataki.- diciendo esto el niño puso una expresión de enojo.

Chico1: baya, baya el cobarde quiere ser héroe.- pero no supo en que momento phil le lanzó una pelota en la cara dejándole el ojo morado.

Chico2: ¿estás bien?-soltando a Stella y dirigiéndose a su amigo en ese momento Stella aprovecha y se coloca atrás de su hermano el cual ya tenía una roca en la mano derecha.

Chico3: no te atreverías tarado.

Phill: pruébame y tendrás esto en medio de los dos ojos.

El chico1 se levantó con ayuda de los demás y se aproximaban a phill pero se quedaron helados al ver una sombra más grande que ellos.

Helga: creo que ustedes están en grandes problemas.-mirando de una manera aterradora a los chicos que molestaban a sus pequeños, Stella y phill no la voltearon a ver por qué conocían bien esa voz.

Los chicos salieron corriendo sin decir nada.

Cuando estaban solos Stella abrazo a su madre pero phill estaba sin darle la cara, Helga termino de abrazar a Stella y se dirigió a phill el cual estaba llorando.

Helga:¿estás bien?.-poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Phill: no… porque Stella es muy buena, es la hija perfecta y no puedo competir contra eso.

Helga: tengo que hablar contigo pero primero llamare a tu padre, vamos a casa sí.

En la casa

Arnold y helga le explicaron las cosas a phill y le aclararon que lo querían de la misma forma que su hermana y que el amor por el nunca cambiaria.

Phill: ¿me castigaran?

Arnold: esta vez no phill pero quiero que comprendas que no debes escapar de casa.

Phill: si papá.-decía mientras era arropado por su madre.

Helga: stella también te quiere no lo olvides.-dándole un beso en la frente.

Arnold vio a su esposa y con la mirada le hiso una seña que quería hablar con él a solas, Helga solo sonrió se despidió de phill y salió del cuarto.

Arnold: phill prométeme que no asustaras a tu madre y hermana otra vez.- sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Phill: lo prometo.

Arnold: ese es mi hijo, además recuerda que somos los hombres de la casa nuestro deber es protegerlas así que dime ¿cuento con tu ayuda para cuidar a las reinas de la casa?

Phill: si papá seré el mejor protegiéndolas.

Arnold: ese es mi muchacho, ahora descansa, mañana iremos al parque.- diciendo esto se despidió de el con un beso también y salió apagando la luz.

Pero phill espero a que serrara la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana la cual ya estaba durmiendo, se acercó a la cama acaricio su pelo y la observo muy tiernamente.

Phill: perdóname por hacerte llorar, pero muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Te prometo que te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te haga llorar.-diciendo esto salió del cuarto y se fue a dormir pero arnold y Helga lo veían de cierta distancia.

Arnold: es un gran chico.

Helga: si tiene un gran corazón igual que tú.

Arnold: hablando de eso me debes lo del golpe en el brazo cariño.

Helga: Cierto sobre eso, lo siento, estaba muy nerviosa.

Arnold: bueno creo que un beso lo arreglaría muy bien.

/fin/

Phill: bueno hermana ánimo, esto aún no acaba demás tengo una idea.

Stella observo a su hermano muy seguro y seco sus lágrimas, sabía que phill arreglaría las cosas él era muy listo y confiaba en el.

Phill: escucha primero necesitamos donde quedarnos, así que yo seré primo lejano de nuestro padre y tu prima lejana de mamá.

Stella: ¿seguro que funcionara?

Phill: ya verás que sí, recuerda que la abuela Mirian es algo distraída y bueno con papá ya veré que hago.

Stella: confio en ti hermano.

Phill: bien ahora seremos parientes lejanos de nuestros padres.


End file.
